Así Es La Vida
by naty.6a
Summary: Bella es nueva en Forks, allí conocerá a los mejores amigos de su vida. También conocerá el amor?. E/B J/A C/Es.


_**Descarga de responsabilidad:** No soy propietaria de los personajes de crepúsculo_

_Este es mi primer Fanfic espero que le agrade a las perdonas que lo lean._

**_~Led Zeppelin " since i've been loving you"~_**

* * *

**Cap.1 Primer Día.**

_Hoy será un gran día. _Esa es la mantra que seguía repitiendo en mi cabeza. _Pero a quien engaño? con mi suerte y equilibrio seguramente resbalare en la nieve y me romperé una pierna o caeré en coma._

Eso pensaba mientras miraba por mi ventana y me preparaba psicológicamente para lo que estaba por venir, el día era frio y nublado lo cual por supuesto no es extraño en Forks. No había pasado una semana desde que me mude y ya extrañaba los rayos del sol y el color reconfortante y cálido del desierto de Arizona.

Pero supongo que tenia cosas más importantes de que preocuparme que el clima; como el hecho que era mi primer día en el nuevo instituto y debia esforzarme por no hacer el ridículo frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

-Bella vas a llegar tarde! - grito Charlie desde el primer piso.

-Ya voy! - dije mientras recogía mi maleta y baje a la planta lo más rápido posible teniendo cuidado de no rodar por las escalas.

Y hay estaba mi padre esperándome en la sala de estar en su traje de policía, el seguía siendo exactamente el mismo de hace unos años, delgado, pálido, con su bigote y su cabello corto, con ojos cafés muy parecidos a los míos, solo hay pequeños cambios en el cómo las arrugas que a veces noto al lado de sus ojos y en medio de las cejas y unos cuantos pelos que se han vuelto blancos con los años; pero en esencia seguía siendo el mismo Charlie sin ninguna habilidad social que solía visitar cada verano. Lo bueno de vivir con él es que, a diferencia de mi madre, siempre me da mi espacio y es tan distante como yo lo soy, lo cual a veces resulta ser realmente refrescante.

-Buenos días Bells – saludo.

-Hola- simplemente respondí mientras me dirija hacia la patrulla.

Veía el bosque pasar y pensaba en los grandes cambios que había tenido mi vida en las últimas semanas mientras mi padre conducía en dirección al instituto. Hace solo 5 días vivía en la soleada Phoenix y ahora estoy en uno de los lugares más lluviosos del país, pero supongo que así debieron ser las cosas, era lo mejor para Reene y Phil, y aunque mama dijo que no tenía que hacerlo y que me iba extrañar mucho se que en el fondo estaba aliviada de no tener que hacerse cargo de mi y de poder tener la libertad de viajar a donde quiera con Phil.

-Estas emocionada?- me pregunto Charlie.

-Mmmm… si- respondí distante.

-Nerviosa?.

- No realmente.- mentí

-Mmmm… eso está bien- dijo él. Ha sido así desde que me mude, siempre conversaciones cortas y algo incomodas- esta noche podemos salir a comer… tu sabes, para celebrar tu primer día.

-Claro. Por que no?

-Genial- dijo mientras estaciona el carro en frente del edificio blanco.

-Chao Char_papa- balbucee mientras jalo la manija de la puerta.

-Bella

-Si?

-Que tengas un buen día.- Yo asentí con la cabeza antes de bajarme del auto y comencé a caminar.

Todo el mundo me miraba (y yo me sonrojaba), pero supongo que es normal cuando llega alguien nuevo a un pueblo tan pequeño en el que todos se conocen desde que tenían pañales. Siempre me ha molestado la atención y esto realmente me está poniendo nerviosa.

-Hola… tu eres la chica nueva?- me abordo un chico rubio mientras entraba al instituto. Tenía los ojos azules, piel pálida, un cuerpo atlético y unas facciones que se asemejaban a las de un niño.- la hija del jefe Swan?

-Mmmm… si

-Mi nombre es Mike- dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano derecha.

-Bella- le di un apretón de manos.

-Es un placer Bella- se quedo mirándome y no se movió de mi camino y por alguna razón me hacía sentir muy incómoda.

-Me das permiso?, debo ir a mi clase- le dije luego de 15 segundos de silencio.

-Por supuesto, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu clase y servirte de guía.

-Mmmm… está bien- dije despacio sin saber cómo negarme.

-Genial. Cuál es tu primera clase?- pregunto mientras caminábamos.

-Tengo literatura.

-Yo tengo filosofía. Es una lástima que no tengamos la misma clase.

-Si…- le dije sin convicción. Continuamos caminando en un incomodo silencio.

-Bueno esta es tu clase- espeto lentamente cuando paramos enfrente del salón.

-Oh! Gracias Mike

-Ha sido un placer- dijo con una gran sonrisa y por alguna razón se quedo allí parado.

-Creo que deberías ir a clase

-Oh! Si…. Claro… nos vemos en la cafetería?.

-Mmmm… supongo- le dije no muy emocionada con la idea

-Genial… supongo que me voy… Chao Bella- y por fin se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Inmediatamente entre al salón todos posaron los ojos en mi, unos simplemente miraban y algunos cuchicheaban, torpemente y muy consciente de mi misma me senté en uno de los pupitres libres de la parte de atrás. Cinco minutos después ingreso el profesor y todos tomaron sus asientos e hicieron silencio. En ese preciso momento entro una pequeña chica con el pelo negro corto. Era hermosa; llevaba una ropa que valía más que todas mis posiciones juntas, tenía baja estatura, un cuerpo envidiable, pulidas facciones, piel pálida, brillantes ojos azules y se movía de una manera tan hábil que parecía bailando.

-Tome asiento señorita Cullen- le ordeno el profesor.

La chica sondeo el salón y se sentó en el pupitre que estaba justo a mi lado izquierdo junto a la pared.

El señor Smith comenzó a hablar del plan de estudios y de los libros que íbamos a leer en el transcurso del primer semestre de los cuales había ya leído la mayoría. Cuando termino permitió que los estudiantes hablaran en voz baja durante el resto de la clase.

-Hola, no te había visto antes - dijo una voz aguda y melodiosa a mi lado, voltee y allí estaba la pequeña y hermosa chica con una gran y feliz sonrisa en su cara- mi nombre es Alice.

-Yo soy bella- dije- acabo de mudarme.- algo en ella me agradaba mucho pero no sabía que era, tal vez la atmosfera de alegría y energía que generaba a su alrededor.

-Oh! Ya veo, de donde eres Bella?

-Phoenix.

-Es un gran cambio- dijo

-Sí lo es. Y tú eres de aquí?- le pregunte con interés.

- En realidad no, mi familia y yo nos mudamos hace unos 3 años desde Chicago. Y la verdad lo extraño mucho, este lugar no es malo y me gusta vivir aquí, pero no hay lugares decentes en donde ir de compras siempre hay que ir a Seattle si quieres comprar cualquier cosa medianamente bonita- dijo mientras ponía una cara como si eso fuera el fin del mundo y eso me hizo sonreír.

Hablamos lo que quedaba de la clase. Alice era genial, tenía una gran energía, era inteligente, interesante, divertida y aunque era un poco difícil seguirle el paso a veces me agradaba mucho. Alice tenía 16 años como yo, tenía una fascinación y obsesión con la moda y diseñadores famosos, tenía un hermano gemelo y sus padres habían adoptado un chico llamado Jasper, el cual tenía actualmente 18 años, pero Alice me dijo que aunque era una de las personas más importantes para ella no lo consideraba su hermano si no algo así como uno de sus mejores amigos (me dio la impresión que había algo más que no me conto pero lo deje pasar). Me pregunto muchas cosas, familia, amigos, gustos… pero a diferencia de muchas personas se notaba un real interés como si mi vida fuera algo emocionante que escuchar.

-Tu señorita!- me apunto enfáticamente con el dedo índice mientras salíamos del salón para ir a la próxima clase- tienes que ir conmigo de compras urgentemente.

-No-le espete- odio ir de compras, además que hay de malo con mi ropa?

-Fingiré que no escuche lo primero que dijiste. Y qué hay de malo con tu ropa?- dijo de manera exagerada- todo está mal con tu ropa; son un par de jeans con una camiseta holgada que no deja ver las curvas de tu cuerpo, no favorece a tu color de piel y están fuera de moda. Además un poco de maquillaje no te haría mal.

-Olvídalo eso no va a pasar y no tengo tiempo para discusiones tengo que ir a clase.- dije sonriendo.

-Está bien. Pero esto no se queda así Isabela Swan, nadie apuesta contra mí y gana.

-Adiós Alice- le grite sobre mi hombro mientras corría a mi próxima clase.

Mi próxima clase era Química, la cual pasó sin mayores emociones, el profesor solo explico su plan estudiantil y la dinámica de las clases, luego tuve clase de Física y ahora estaba en el salón de Matemáticas.

El profesor dejo el salón y dijo que volvería en un momento, casi al instante una chica rubia se puso en frente de mi escritorio, puso una gran sonrisa y me hablo con una voz nasal y un poco irritante.

-Hola. Tu eres Bella no es así?- yo solo asentí- soy Jesica pero tú me puedes llamar Jess. – Jesica en apariencia era la típica chica popular, con pelo rubio, ojos, azules, labios gruesos, grandes pechos y un cuerpo escultural. Pero de alguna manera era menos impresionante que Alice, que tenía una belleza más singular pero aun así más notable.

- Ummm… hola.

-Hace un rato te vi con Mike. Lo conoces de mucho tiempo?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa que se notaba era ensayada.

-En realidad no, solo lo conocí hoy.

-Oh! Eso es genial. Y dime de dónde vienes?

-Phoenix.

En medio de la clase Jesica siguió hablándome sin fin e intentando averiguar todo lo que podía de mí y yo simplemente le contestaba con respuesta cortas y poco reveladoras con la esperanza de que dejara de interrogarme. Cuando sonó el timbre le di gracias al cielo, no es que Jesica no me agradara es solo que hablaba demasiado y se hacía muy molesta su intensidad. Pero antes de que pudiera salir del salón me tomo del brazo.

-Bella espera- dijo- ven siéntate conmigo en la cafetería y así no te tienes que quedarte sola en el almuerzo.- y yo no encontré ninguna escusa por la cual negarme y solo asentí.- estoy segura de que mis amigos te van a agradar.

_Estas van a ser unas largas dos horas. _Pensé.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería Jesica me condujo directamente a la mesa donde supuse se sentaban sus amigos entre los cuales estaba Mike _Si definitivamente van a ser unas muy largas dos horas._ Los demás eran Lauren la cual no era muy diferente a Jesica, Ben, Tyler, Marcus y Angela.

Los amigos de Jesica o al menos algunos de ellos para mi sorpresa me agradaron mucho, Angela era la hija del reverendo tenía el pelo largo oscuro era alta y hermosa además de eso tímida y realmente amable, luego estaba Ben quien era el novio de Angela, el era mucho más bajo que Angela, guapo, con el cabello castaño rizado y una muy linda sonrisa y también era muy gracioso y simpático. Y por ultimo estaba Marcus quien a pesar de llevar gafas y una camiseta de Stars Wars era bastante bonito, dulce y todo un Geek, el era muy tímido y se sonrojaba más que yo lo cual pensé era imposible, además de eso muy inteligente y divertido.

La verdad en la primera media hora me divertí mucho, pero Luego Mike comenzó a ser un poco intenso y después Jesica comenzó a hablarme de cosas que según ella yo tenía que saber obligatoriamente en este instituto.

-Lo primero que debes saber es que aquí los más populares son los hermanos Cullen- recordé inmediatamente que ese era el apellido de Alice. Jess me señalo _"discretamente" _una mesa en el fondo al lado de las grandes ventanas- esa es su mesa y de sus amigos.- y comenzó a hablar de la duende de pelo corto- la chica pequeña con el cabello corto es Alice Cullen, es bastante rara a mi parecer.- mire a Jesica con el seño fruncido.

-Eso no es cierto, Alice es bastante agradable y el hecho de que no sea el estereotipo de chica popular no la hace rara.- defendió Ben y le di una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno como sea –continuo Jesica- ves el chico rubio súper sexi que está allí?- lo vi y parecía un modelo, tenia pelo dorado ondulado hasta la barbilla, rostro masculino, un cuerpo musculoso pero no demasiado, yo lo compararía con la estatua "el David" de Miguel Ángel; se notaba que era tranquilo solo por la postura en que estaba y la forma en que sonreía suavemente a los demás en la mesa, el era perfecto a su manera aunque no era mi tipo realmente- ese bombon es Jasper Whitlock Cullen, está un grado delante de nosotros, hijo adoptivo del Doctor Cullen y su esposa, por lo que he oído sus padres que eran amigos del Doctor Cullen murieron en un muy trágico accidente y los señores Cullen se hicieron cargo de él. Es el coreback del equipo de futbol, el chico más popular del colegio, director del periódico escolar y como todos los chicos Cullen sus notas son perfectas.

-El nunca suele bañarse en las regaderas de los vestidores después de los entrenamientos- comento Tyler el cual tenía una chaqueta de futbol igual que Mike y supuse que estaban en el equipo- pero una vez hace un año lo vi sin camisa y te juro que tiene una cicatriz horrenda y muy grande en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo así que el querido Jasper no es tan perfecto como todo el mundo creen- dijo con sarna. _Como espete no todos los amigos de Jess eran agradables ni simpáticos._

-Aunque eso fuese verdad el sigue siendo increíblemente sensual.- dijo Lauren mirando a Jasper como si fuera algo delicioso que comer. Mientras Angela y Ben ponían los ojos.

_Lauren no me agrada_.

-Continuemos-dijo Jesica y esta conversación ya me estaba molestando mucho, a mí que me importa lo que digan de ellos?.-la chica con cabello oscuro largo es Kathe Denali está en el mismo grado de Jasper y es su mejor amiga- ella era simplemente genial tenía el cabellos largo, no tan oscuro como en de Alice, que contrastaba con unos enormes ojos azules claros casi grises, piel muy pálida, vestía con un ajustado jeans negro y una camiseta blanca de Led Zeppelín, correa y brazalete de taches, botas bajas de cuero, ella era demasiado cool.- capitana del equipo de baloncesto.- termino de decir Jess.

-También es la mejor fotógrafa del periódico estudiantil- dijo Ben con una sonrisa se notaba que la tenía mucho aprecio- yo también soy fotógrafo en el periódico pero nunca seré tan bueno como ella, simplemente es una verdadera artista, es muy directa, hace bromas todo el tiempo y es demasiado divertida para su propio bien.

-Ella fue quien convenció a Ben de que me invitara a salir y es realmente un encanto pero hay que tener cuidado con su sentido del humor.- dijo Angela sonrojándose y sonriendo a Ben quien soltó una carcajada, imagine que era una broma privada.

-La chica pelirroja que está al lado de Kathe es Maggie.- ella estaba casi totalmente de espaldas al igual que Alice así que no podía ver su rostro, llevaba un hermoso vestido con flores y sandalias, se notaba que tenía un gran cuerpo y por sus movimientos se veía elegante y refinada- ella es por mucho la más popular del colegio, personificación de la mujer con la que todos los hombres quieren casarse, tierna, dulce, amable, servicial, hermosa, atlética, inteligente, elocuente en fin… - hablaba con evidente envidia- es la perfección en persona, es porrista como Lauren y yo y es la presidenta estudiantil. No sé porque siempre está con Kathe aunque son completamente opuestas- en eso Angela y Ben pusieron una cara que no logre descifrar y miraron a otro lado- si me lo preguntas demasiado perfecta para ser verdad, el caso es que todo el mundo aquí la ama.

-Bueno, supongo que tienen sus razones- dije

-Supongo- dijo cortante Lauren.

_No entiendo cual es el problema de ellas dos._

-La rubia que está allí- dijo Lauren con evidente desprecio- es Rosalie Hale, su padre es un muy importante abogado, es la líder de las porristas.-en ese momento Rosalie por casualidad se levanto de la mesa y camino cerca de nosotros hacia la barra de alimentos y mi autoestima se fue al piso, era la mujer más impresionante que había visto, todo en ella era perfecto, una cara hermosa digna de una reina de belleza, cabello rubio y perfecto, ojos azules y profundos, su ropa le quedaba como un guante parecía diseñada específicamente para ella, su cuerpo era absolutamente increíble a diferencia de Lauren y Jess no era demasiado voluptuosa pero tampoco le faltaban atributos era simplemente un equilibrio exacto. Rosalie Hale era simplemente imponente.

-Es realmente la personificación del sexo- dijo Tyler cuando la miraba embobado

-Es la chica más sexi y caliente que he visto en mi vida- continuo Mike. Mirándola de pies a cabeza casi babeando. A mi lado sentí a Marcus que siempre había estado callado tensarse y miraba directamente a la mesa con los puños apretados.- lo que le haría si me lo permitiera

-Oh! Si…- contesto Tyler y la miraba como si le fuera a saltar encima.

-Es una perra engreída que se cree lo mejor del mundo- dijo Lauren- siempre altiva y orgullosa y solo es una puta con algo de belleza…- en ese momento Marcus sorprendentemente alzo la voz.

-Cállense!- dijo Marcus con voz clara y cortante

Todo el mundo se quedo en shock, luego Marcus se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se hundió en su asiento sonrojándose y mirando de nuevo fijamente la mesa.

-Wow- dijo Ben sonriendo con orgullo.

Lauren lo miro furiosa. Tyler y Mike simplemente se quedaron callados.

-OH! Dios hay viene…- dijo Jesica rompiendo el incomodo silencio.-Edward Cullen- suspiro ruidosamente- el sueño de toda mujer- ganando mi curiosidad mire y me quede muda, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, se acerco a Jasper, quien se levanto de su asiento, le dio un abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda, luego saludo a todas las chicas de la mesa con un beso en la mejilla, y puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _OH DIOS! Creo que he muerto_. Tenía el cabello de un rojizo extraño no tan rojo como el de Maggie pero aun así notable, era atlético pero no muy musculoso, alto; su rostro era angelical, masculino pero aun así muy pulido y su sonrisa iluminaba todo el lugar y Tenia unos increíbles ojos verdes.

– es el gemelo de Alice aunque no se parecen mucho, corredor principal del equipo de futbol, caballeroso, sexi, inteligente, guapo y por supuesto inalcanzable- continuo Jess- al parecer ninguna chica de Forks es digna de él, nunca ha salido con nadie de aquí, algunos dicen que es gay pero yo no lo creo, por supuesto es el hombre más sexi del colegio.

-Eso no es cierto el mas sexi del instituto es Jasper, claro que Eddie es hermoso, pero Jasper es un hombre y ese asentó sensual sureño no lo supera nadie.-dijo Lauren.

- El caso es que esos son los Cullen y su círculo, todos ellos son la elite escolar. – dijo Jess.

-Los haces sonar como si fueran una logia- dijo Angela- y todos ellos son amables y muy sociables en especial Alice y Maggie, y no son reyes ni nada así, solo son chicos normales.

-Oh! Por favor…- respondió Lauren- ellos son la elite lo quieran o no, simplemente es así.

En todo ese tiempo yo no había dejado de ver a Edward, viendo como sonreía, e interactuaba con sus amigo él era tan hermoso, nunca me había sentido así y era triste que él nunca seria para mi, el seguramente terminaría con alguien como Rosalie Hale o Maggie mujeres perfectas para un hombre que también lo era.

En ese momento el volteo como si hubiera sentido que lo llamaban y se quedo mirándome a los ojos, estático por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que vi que Alice miraba entre nosotros dos con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo muy sonrojada aparte la mirada.

-Es mi impresión o Alice viene hacia aquí? - pregunto Tyler un minuto después- tal vez se arrepintió y si quiere salir conmigo.

-Oh! Por favor- resoplo Mike.

-Hola!- sonó una hermosa y alegre voz.

-Hola – respondieron todos yo levante la cabeza y la vi hay parada con una deslumbrante sonrisa, la cual era imposible no regresar.

-Hola Angie, ben. Como están?

-Bien Alice- dijo Ben – me alegra verte.

-A mi también. Como te fue en parís?- dijo Angela.

-Muy bien, fue increíble luego les contare. Y como fueron sus vacaciones?.

-Bastante divertidas en realidad.-dijo Angela. Y Luego Alice asintió y volteo hacia mí.

-Bella puedes venir conmigo un momento por favor?- dijo dando saltitos- quiero que conozcas a mis amigos y a mi hermano- iba a negarme pero hizo un puchero y fue imposible negarme, yo simplemente asentí.

Todos en la mesa excepto Ben, Angela y Marcus me miraron muy sorprendidos por que alguien de la _"gran elite"_ me hablara y me invitara a su mesa.

-Adiós- canto Alice

-Nos vemos luego- les dije a todos y me fui detrás de una feliz y muy agraciada Alice.

-Hola a todos- dijo Alice saltando en su lugar cuando estuvimos en frente de la mesa - ella es Bella, una gran amiga- dijo como si me conociera de toda la vida y yo me sonroje- ellos son Kathe, Maggie, Rose, Jasper-todos me dieron un apretón de manos y sonrieron, menos Maggie que se levanto y me dio un cálido abrazo el cual me dejo sorprendida- y por ultimo mi hermano Edward

-Un placer conocerte Bella- Su voz era hermosa, grave y aterciopelada. El me extendió la mano y me miro intensamente a los ojos, por supuesto yo me puse mucho mas roja, y en cuanto lo toque miles de chispas corrieron por mi mano y se extendieron por todo mi cuerpo, luego alguien se aclaro la garganta y me di cuenta que lo estuve mirando fijamente como una idiota no se por cuanto tiempo.

-Bella por favor siéntate- dijo Jasper como todo un caballero sureño mientras ponía un asiento a mi lado. Le di las gracias y me senté.

-Entonces bella de dónde vienes? - pregunto Maggie con una hermosa y amable sonrisa en su rostro. Hay empezaron las preguntas que siguieron por 15 minutos y las cuales respondí gustosa.

- Bueno como decía, Bella iras de compras conmigo el fin de semana- dijo Alice de improvisto.

- Ya te dije que no me gusta- le conteste.

-Creo que deberías ir, te divertirás- dijo Kathe con una mirada… de esperanza?

-El que ella baya no te va a salvar de ir también Kathe!- Dijo Alice con una mirada de "te he descubierto". Todos en la mesa se rieron. Y no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que sonaba la risa de Edward y la forma en la que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando sonreía.

-Pero Maggie y yo tenemos planes el fin de semana- contraataco Kathe. Se notaba que amaba ir de compras tanto como yo. Alice puso una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pues no veo como es eso, si Maggie también va a ir. - ahora todos estábamos riendo.- Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, ya lo has evadido las últimas tres ocasiones.- Kathe miro a Maggie con mirada de cachorro triste y esta a cambio le dio una mirada de disculpa.- Además no será tan malo, te prometo que pasaremos por Victoria's Secret.- después de esas palabras Kathe por alguna razón puso una sonrisa gigante y traviesa en su cara y Maggie se sonrojo furiosamente para luego mirar su regazo. Ahora todos menos Maggie y yo sé carcajeaban fuertemente y yo no tenía idea de el porqué.

-Bella te recogeré el sábado a las 8 de la mañana- continuo Alice.

-Alice…-comencé.

-Créeme Bella es inútil resistirse- me interrumpió Kathe con una mirada melancólica.

-Sí, es imposible negarse a ella cuando hace sus pucheros- dijo Jasper mirando a Alice con una mirada intensa y ella respondió ruborizándose y desviando la mirada.

-Por favor bella- Alice con una voz dolida y una cara de cordero degollado. Yo suspire.

- Esta bien- y ella sonrió ampliamente.

Lo que quedo del almuerzo se fue en bromas y una charla amena donde todos participaron, ellos eran realmente muy unidos y se querían mucho, eso se notaba a leguas. Kathe siempre era graciosa y bromista, Jasper tenía un humor fácil y siempre decía cosas inteligentes e interesantes, Alice era por supuesto la persona más alegre del grupo y después de ella iba Maggie quien siempre sonreía pero tenía una personalidad menos fuerte aunque en ocasiones también contestaba a las fuertes bromas de Kathe y la dejaba sin habla, Rosalie tenía una personalidad más imponente y sarcástica aunque también tenía su sentido del humor y por ultimo Edward de quien no había podido sacar los ojos, era inteligente, amable, sagaz y tenía la sonrisa más preciosa del mundo.

-Recuerdan el día que _alguien _puso tinte en el shampoo de Jasper?-dijo Kathe a carcajadas.

-Alguien?-prosiguió Jasper con una gran sonrisa que desmentía su tono enojado- TU LO HICISTE KATHE!... y aun no te perdono eso.

-Oh! Fue muy gracioso- riendo dijo Maggie- tuviste el pelo verde por 2 semanas. Bella debiste verlo.-yo solo pude reir.

-Tú solo lo dices por que Kathe nunca te juega ninguna de sus bromas pesadas- respondió Edward. Y todos asintieron con la cabeza para confirmar.

-Eso es porque Kathe es muy inteligente y sabe que no le conviene hacerlo- continuo Maggie y le dio una suave sonrisa a Kathe la cual ella devolvió.

En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases.

-Hora de ir a clase- dijo Jasper parándose. Se reunió con una hermosa rubia en medio de la cafetería, la abrazo por encima de los hombros y partió con ella.

- Adiós Bella, espero verte pronto- se despidió Maggie seguida por Kathe y Rosalie.

Camine con Alice y Edward hasta mi salón y me despedí, no sin antes admirarlo por última vez e intentar grabar cada detalle de él en mi pensamiento.


End file.
